Companion to Fa A Bhialainn Ann
by Ebony Foxfire
Summary: Here's the newest installment! If you haven't, go read Daine's Fic NOW!! Then you can come bac here and read mine. PG-13 for some vulgar language, and a bit of romance. Chapter five: Remus has gone off to find Fiona all alone! Well, we can't let THAT happ
1. What's So Strange About My Kid?!

A/N - This is the first chapter of the companion piece to Veralidaine's "Fa A Bhialainn Ann." Please R/R but no flames, please. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Sapphira pushed a lock of silvery-blond hair out of her eyes, and blew softly on a dandelion, scattering the seeds to the wind. She blinked and smiled as a breeze that strongly smelled of snow snatched up the seeds and flung them out to the world beyond, carrying the fluffy white tufts far above her head.   
  
"I guess that's just the way of things," she murmured softly to herself. "You think you're safe, all snug and secure; where you're supposed to be. Then a rogue breeze pitches you out into an oblivion, where all you know is confusion." Sapphira again smiled, plucked the pencil from behind her ear, and jotted this sentence down in her open notebook. When flowery phrases spurted out at random, it was good to have something handy to write them down with, as they made such good inspiration for poems you didn't then have the time to write.   
  
A chilling gust of wind made her shudder against her jacket, and Sapphira hastily closed her notebook, hefted her backpack, and walked quickly back through the woods to her house. She had a lot to do before leaving in the morning, and she wanted to make sure that everything was ready for the trip to England the next day.  
  
***  
  
Tucked into a tiny seat on the airplane heading east, Sapphira's mother, Brenda, was trying to get her daughter's mind out of her book and into a conversation.   
  
"Sapphira, honey, I'm hardly going to see you at all until next summer. The least you could do is talk to me! What's on your mind, sweetie?"  
  
"My friends. My life. Amesbrook Academy. Hogwarts. Everything! I don't have any idea what to expect! I feel like I've been diagnosed with some sort of infectious disease, and now I'm being banned to a community where I won't infect anyone who's clean." Sapphira hardly glanced up, but her lip was trembling and her already red eyes were threatening to again overflow.  
  
"It's not like that! Think of Hogwarts as a wonderful opportunity! I mean, God, honey, it's a wizarding school! Neither your father nor I ever even dreamed of such a thing when we were you age. Why, not even a couple of months ago! Think of all the exciting thing's you're going to learn . . ." Seeing Sapphira's lack of enthusiasm, Brenda continued. "Sapphira, you never even liked Amesbrook. Remember how, just a month ago, you were coming home crying once a week about how mean everyone was to you? And how stupid they all were? Now you'll have a chance to make real friends. Stop protesting and see this for what it really is!"  
  
"Mom, I know I hated Amesbrook, but I'm so scared!" she shouted, rousing all of the sleepers on the plane. "For God's sake, Mom, I'm completely ignorant! You and I both know that I've always wished I were magical, that I could transform into a-a dragon or something. Now I know that I can do something, and I'm scared of everything. I'm scared of everything that's ahead, even myself!" Having released some of the tension that had been building up over the past few weeks, Sapphira slumped against her cushions and finished the conversation. "I - I don't want to talk right now, Mom. I'm just going to think for awhile." Brenda fell silent at last, a silence for which Sapphira was exceedingly grateful. Now she was free to mull over the hectic events of the past few weeks and sort everything out before she went to school.  
  
***  
  
It had been quite a shock when Sapphira had received the letter of acceptation to Hogwarts. It had been even more of a shock when Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of the school, had come calling on Sapphira no less than forty-five minutes after the arrival of the letter. Apologizing profusely for being late, the strangely dressed, gaunt old man had offered to take her and her mother out to lunch to explain the uniqueness of the offer he was about to make.   
  
Over Starbucks coffee ("Amazing stuff!" Dumbledore had grinned, smacking his lips and swigging a cappuccino) the headmaster explained exactly what was going on. Lowering his voice when he expressed his opinion of American schools for witchcraft and wizardry, he noted that Sapphira had somehow been overlooked by the American wizardry schooling system. He related the entire story to the stunned mother and daughter, everything about the wizarding world and the whole lot about Hogwarts. Eventually he got to saying that the normal admittance age for students entering Hogwarts was eleven, and so it would be impossible for Sapphira to enter the school as a first-year. Being fifteen, she would have to enter as a fifth-year, but this presented a slight obstacle. Every other fifth-year would have received five years of education about how to work spells to their advantage, whereas Sapphira could barely grasp the concept of a wand. He lowered his voice again as he presented a solution to the problem.  
  
"If Sapphira wishes to enter Hogwarts," Dumbledore smiled mischievously, "There is a spell I could work that would give her the magical education of a student entering fifth-year. I am not," Dumbledore's smile widened, eyes twinkling impishly, "supposed to be using this spell on students, but I feel that it is necessary if you wish to attend our institution. You see, you would want the experience that goes along with education, which is why we do not administer -"  
  
At this point, Sapphira had interrupted. "Why me?" she had asked. "Why did you come all the way over to America to talk to me if even the USA's school system couldn't track me down?"  
  
Dumbledore had replied, "I don't have the slightest idea why the colonies' - er, the United States' tracking system didn't find you, but you seem to have appeared on our system because of your - er, unusual brand of talent."  
  
"What's so unusual about my kid," Brenda had snapped. She was feeling so overwhelmed that it was impossible for her to have any other reaction than aggravation.  
  
"My dear lady, I haven't the faintest why her magic is so unusual. It just is, and we were lucky enough to find her and offer the education that she needs and deserves." Dumbledore still seemed jovial, but now there was a slight hint of fatigue in his musty voice. "If you have any questions, don't hesitate to post me. You have heard my offer, so I must now take my leave. The start of the semester already took place, so I suggest you decide as soon as possible. We could bring you in over Christmas break with the most ease. Farewell." Dumbledore winked at Sapphira, and started rummaging in his pocket for something. He got to his feet and -  
  
"Wait! What's your address? How to we get in touch with you?" cried Brenda, frantically searching through her shiny leather purse for a pen.  
  
"Address?" Dumbledore asked, quizzical. "Oh, yes, muggles. Just use Caliburmus here. Tie a message to his leg; he'll find me." Dumbledore retrieved what appeared to be a highly polished stick from his pocket and -poof- disappeared. A large tawny owl flapped through the coffeehouse to land on their table and hooted loudly.  
  
"Caliburmus?" Sapphira cooed softly to the beautiful bird. "Hello. C'mon, we've had enough excitement for one day. You can sleep in my room."  
  
***  
  
Several hours later, Sapphira's plane touched down in Heathrow Airport, England with a soft hissing noise and a thump. Brenda guided her stolid daughter out of the plane and into the airport whispering consolations and confirmations into her ear.   
"You'll be fine, baby." She said as they fetched their luggage from the revolving carousel. "Just take a deep breath and smile."  
  
Sapphira rolled her eyes discreetly, grabbed her bulging bag, and stalked off in the direction of the doors leading to the transit station. I have no intention of smiling, mother dearest. She thought venomously.  
  
Sapphira's mother sighed and followed, careful not to muss her dress, as she would soon be taking a taxi to a meeting for her company. As long as she was in England, she might as well get some needed work done.   
  
As her mother caught up with her, Sapphira slowed her pace. They both took seats in the station and waited for Dumbledore, who has said that he would meet them there at promptly six o'clock. After about fifteen tense minutes, Dumbledore came staggering, red-faced, out of the ladies' lavatory.  
  
He smiled, however, when he saw the uneasy looks on the faces of Sapphira and her mother. "I Apparated just slightly to the left of my destination," he said apologetically. "I was aiming for the men's room."  
  
***  
  
Sapphira flopped down wearily onto her bed at the Leaky Cauldron in a room that Dumbledore had generously rented for her. It had been quite a day. After leaving her mother at the airport, the Headmaster had escorted Sapphira all around Diagon Alley to fetch the necessary supplies for her training at Hogwarts, which would begin the day after next. They had first stopped at Gringott's Wizarding Bank to cash in her muggle money for galleons, silver sickles, and tiny bronze knuts. After the necessary exchange, the pair had made their way down the fascinating street, stopping to get all of the necessary books, robes, miscellaneous supplies (herbs, powdered beetles, cauldrons, etc.), and finally her very own wand.   
  
A first made nervous by the pale-eyes Mr. Ollivander, Sapphira finally managed to choose (or be chosen by) a fairly unique wand. Ollivander fairly glowed when silver sparks flew from the eleven-inch wand of white birch and unicorn hair. Informing her of it's assured ability with charms and transfiguration, she purchased the wand and gratefully stepped out of the musty shop. As soon as they were in the sunlight, however, another little depot caught her eye.  
  
"Headmaster, um, do you think we might have a look in there?" Sapphira asked coyly pointing at the Magical Menagerie across the way.  
  
"Lead on," smiled Dumbledore, and offered his arm.  
  
Inside the Menagerie was an astonishing assortment of animals, some of which Sapphira had never seen before. Oddly colored toads, skipping rats, double-ended newts, cats of every color, and beautiful owls were just a few members of the vast collection of animals. Sapphira was gazing at a jeweled tortoise by the window when a small spark caught her attention. Turning and going into the darker back half of the shop, Sapphira stopped by a cage that held a small, scaly, black and orange lizard. He glared at her; unfurled two minute jet wings on his back, and flitted to the other side of his cage. He hissed, and a small spark escaped his lips.   
  
"Cross-breed, that 'un." Sapphira jumped as a woman with a strong Cockney accent peered over her shoulder at the little lizard. "Some wizards were playin' around with transfiguration a month or so back. Tried to turn some salamander into a dragon! Little mite 'ere was the result. No buyers yet - 'es got a vicious temper, that 'un. Seems to have taken a shine to yeh, though," she remarked as the lizard stopped hissing and looked Sapphira with interest.   
  
"He's beautiful," Sapphira breathed, laying a finger on the glass. She turned her head to gaze at the woman. "How much?"  
  
The woman looked surprised. "'Cor, I'd sell 'im for a knut!" Her eyes widened in shock with what she'd said, and hastily, "Er, 'es three sickles an' not a knut less. Yer lucky I'm sellin' 'im so cheap, bein' the cross 'e is."  
  
Sapphira smiled and paid. The woman gingerly removed the top of the cage and tried to stop the lizard from dating out, with little result. The tiny thing zipped between her fingers and did a loop around the shop, buzzing the cages that contained small furred mammals. He slowed and flitted down onto Sapphira's shoulder, blowing a tiny spark into her ear - just hot enough it tickled. They left the uproarious shop in a hurry, and met Dumbledore outside. By this time, the sun had set quite low in the crimson sky, and the two took rooms at the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Sapphira smiled and closed her eyes, with little Ember (as she had christened her new pet) curled up on her pillow. They breathed in unison, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
  
A/N - I hope this came out looking all right. I'm not that experienced with uploading yet, so please be gentle . . . 


	2. The American . . .

A/N - Since I tend to put a lot in italics and I have no intuition at all as to how to do them in text format, I just used a lot of ". . ."s to symbolize italics. The article included in this bit has ** to symbolize the beginning and end of it. Okay, now that we've got all of the bloddy technical jargon out of the way, you can actually read the story!!! What a concept!!! Oh, wait, there is one more bit of techie crud that I forgot to include last time.  
  
Disclaimer - I own naught but Sapphira and her mom. Everyone else belongs to that wonderful woman Ms. J. K. Rowling.  
  
Okay, NOW you can read . . .  
  
  
The next day also swept by almost dizzyingly fast. She woke up late when Ember had a dream and started sparking like mad. Rubbing her eyes, she dressed and went downstairs to meet Dumbledore.  
  
"'Allo, there, 'Phira," said Tom, the barkeep. He winked and nodded toward the door. "Ol' Albus said 'ed meet yeh at the Three Broomsticks when yeh woke."   
  
Sapphira thanked the friendly keep and left for the tavern down the street. She met up with the Headmaster and he took her to a room in the back of the tavern.  
  
"All right, Sapphira," started Dumbledore sagely. "I'm going to perform that education spell I told you about when we first met."  
  
Sapphira felt her insides clench. She had never had a spell performed on her before.   
  
"Your head will hurt for a while, and it will be, to say the least, quite odd to have all of this foreign information suddenly introduced into your brain, but I think you can and will handle it admirably." He took out his own wand and pulled back his sleeves. "Please sit down, child."  
  
Sapphira sat in a high-backed chair and clenched the arms tightly. She closed her eyes and heard a swish of fabric as Dumbledore pointed at her with his wand.   
  
"Excandefacio intelligencia scholâris quintânus circen!" Dumbledore said loudly and clearly.  
  
There seemed to be an inaudible rumbling of thunder and Sapphira felt her hair stand on end. It was as though she had suddenly opened a window into her brain and then there was a tidal wave that flooded in. She knew how to transfigure simple things and how to make a shrinking potion. She could now laugh at muggle jokes and knew what such things as hippogriffs and blast-ended skrewts were. There was so much new data being processed that she felt she would explode . . . in a sense, she did.   
  
All of the sudden, Sapphira felt hot all over, with a sharp pain in her head that soon shot all down her spine. She doubled over with a cry and her fingers flew into the air. She opened her eyes just in time to see white-hot tongues of flame jet out of her fingertips, although she wasn't holding her wand. Then all went dark.  
  
***  
  
She awoke about an hour later, head still pounding, although she no longer felt hot. In fact, as she lifted her hand to feel her forehead, her fingers came in contact with an ice pack. Holding the pack in place, she attempted to sit up and look around. Propping herself up on pillows, she saw that she was back in her own room with Dumbledore sitting in an easy chair by her fireplace, reading.  
  
Looking up, he said, "I was wondering when you'd come around." He looked slightly guilty as he added, "I do admit that I had some idea the spell would do that to you, child, and I apologize for not warning you sufficiently. I admit it slipped my mind. In any case, I must exhibit some curiosity." His eyes narrowed behind half-moon spectacles. "I have known of several other cases where this spell has been used, and in each case there was some discomfort felt. But never, I repeat, never, have I heard of a case where flame has spurted from someone's fingertips." He gazed keenly at the girl. "I know you are tired, and therefore I will not question you now. However, I would ask you to keep an eye on this -affinity- with fire that you seem to possess." The man rose from his seat and snapped his book shut. "When you are feeling better, please come to my room. We have one more thing to do before our day is done.  
  
About a half-hour later Sapphira rose and made her way down the hall to the Headmaster's makeshift quarters. He ushered her in with a smile, and sat her down by his identical fireplace. He fumbled around in his closet for a moment and finally produced a freshly clipped newspaper article.  
  
Dumbledore pulled over a chair to face hers, and thrust the paper gently into her hands. Sapphira looked at the old man quizzically and bent her head to read.  
  
**You-Know-Who Still on the Rise  
Yesterday at noon You-Know-Who and his infamous supporters, the Death Eaters, murdered a family of four in their beds. The Jonsons' father, Bernard, was an employee of the ministry of magic, as was the mother, Winnifred. Their older daughter, Annelle, was a fifth-year at Hogwarts School, and the younger daughter, Germaine . . . **  
  
Sapphira's eye widened as she read the article, wondering whom this infamous "You-Know-Who" was and why he was murdering innocent people. After she had finished, Sapphira looked up at Dumbledore, puzzled.  
  
Dumbledore peered over his glasses to look at the girl, looking fatigued and aged. "Lord Voldemort, more commonly known as You-Know-Who, is a Dark Wizard, the most dangerous of our times. Before entering any wizarding environment, I think it necessary for you to be aware of the hazards of our world. Lord Voldemort is quite evil, and you should know to beware of him and all associated with him."  
  
After her briefing on Voldemort, Sapphira made her way back to her room and shuddered. . . .God, It's hard to believe that anyone . . . anything could be so, so evil. . . Sapphira reached her room and undressed swiftly. Clothing herself in flannel, she nestled under her covers and closed her eyes. Again, Sapphira shivered, though not from cold.   
  
***  
  
The next day Sapphira awoke from a strange dream of crimson eyes and skulls with forked tongues to a sharp rap on her door. . . Okay, Sapphira. No more thinking about Voldemort. He doesn't even know you're a wizard, let alone alive. . . Groggily she rubbed her bleary eyes, shook the images from her head, and stumbled out of bed. She opened the door and croaked "Hello?"  
  
No one was there, but there was envelope with the emblem of a green "H" being employed as a seal. Sapphira ripped the envelope apart, grumbling, unfolded the letter inside, and read  
  
WAKE UP, SAPPHIRA! WE NEED TO GET TO HOGWARTS!  
  
Sapphira dropped the letter and raced back to the confines of her room. She grabbed her wand and shot silvery letters into the air with a quick time-telling spell. It was only 5:30 in the morning.   
  
"Oh, come on . . ." She whined to nobody in particular. Not being a morning person, this was definitely not the ideal time to rise. . . .Maybe twelve. Yes, twelve. Twelve is good. Very good. . . Sapphira smiled at her thoughts and went to pick out some clothing.  
  
"Hey!" All of her clothes had been packed for her, and her suitcase was nowhere in sight. Looking around the room, Sapphira noticed black robes emblazoned with the Hogwarts crest draped over chair, and her makeup, comb and toothbrush by the sink. Splashing some water on her face, she applied minimal makeup (why bother?), changed, and did her hair. She noticed that after she had finished with her tooth and hair brushes, they disappeared. Probably to her suitcase. She stripped out of her pajamas (they, too, disappeared) and changed into the flowing school robes.  
  
"I'm liking this," Sapphira muttered to herself, looking in the mirror and admiring the uniform.  
  
Sapphira walked down the stairs and ate a hurried breakfast before joining Dumbledore in his room. He smiled when he saw her.  
  
"Right on time, my dear girl," he gestured toward the fireplace. "Are you ready to begin your journey?"  
  
Knowing instinctively how to use Floo Powder, Sapphira threw some into the fireplace and, following Dumbledore's example, spoke loudly and clearly. "King's Cross."  
  
She walked forward into the green blaze and was whisked at the speed of light through and endless forest of green before (whump) landing with a jolt on the floor of 93/4 King's Cross Train Station.   
  
Dumbledore was already waiting. "Now, child, comes a turning point of your magical education, even before it starts." Dumbledore pointed to the boarding site for a silver locomotive clearly labeled the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Sapphira clasped her hand around the silver rail and boarded the steps. Noticing that she was one of a plethora people on the train, and that Dumbledore was waving her off instead of following, Sapphira pushed through the crowd to clamber into an empty compartment. There were so many Hogwarts students returning from Christmas break! In her tiny apartment, tucked away from all the chaos, she promptly sank into the velvet seat and fell fast asleep.   
  
Sapphira awoke with a start as the whistle sounded for the passengers to get off. Smoothing down her hair with one hand and clutching her wand with the other, Sapphira made her way out of the train onto a boat. In the boat a purse-lipped woman called Professor Tripwort explained the procedure that was about to take place. There would be an assembly for Sapphira's sorting (Sapphira cringed) and then Sapphira could go meet the people of the school, as the majority of Hogwarts was on holiday.  
  
As they boat pulled ashore, Sapphira nodded and followed the Professor (and the stream of chattering students) into the hall, where about forty or so bored-looking students and rapidly conversing teachers were already congregated. All of the remaining space quickly filled up. After everyone was inside the hall, there was a pregnant moment of silence after the Headmaster cleared his throat. Sapphira gulped as she heard Dumbledore announce, "Ladies and gentlemen, the American Exchange Student - Lowell, Sapphira!"   
  
Sapphira walked over to the stool upon which was perched a battered old hat. She gingerly placed the faded hat onto her head and waited a moment before hearing a mellow voice.  
  
. . .Well, well, well. . . The hat was speaking to her! . . .You are indeed exceptionally difficult to place, dear girl. You have characteristics of two conflicting houses. Hmmm, most unusual. There is a certain streak in you that . . . hmmm, yes, I suppose you'd better be in . . . "Slytherin!" Sapphira jumped as the hat shouted the final word and then fell silent as the meager Slytherin table started clapping loudly. She noted Dumbledore's raised eyebrows, but merely walked over to the table and smiled weakly at her new housemates. The education spell had provided enough information about each house to make her think that perhaps Slytherin was not the house she wanted to be in.  
  
Her first impression of the occupants of Slytherin house was not an especially good one. The majority of the inhabitants of the table smiled artificially at her, mouths stretching wide under seedy eyes. Most of the others were glaring at her as if she were not fit to be a member of their "distinguished" house.   
  
There were two girls, however, one brunette and one redhead, sitting at the very end of the table, far away from the other Slytherins, that were smiling both warmly and sincerely. Sapphira risked a genuine smile of her own at the pair, and her heart leaped when they grinned back.  
  
Her attention was stolen, however, by a rough push on the shoulder, causing her to stumble forward into the table. "Hey!" cried Sapphira, whipping around, nearly lashing her attacker with her long, straight hair. "What was that for?"  
  
A haughty-looking boy with well-combed black hair glared at her. "An American?" the boy spat, eyes full of loathing. "It's astonishing the riffraff they'll allow into Hogwarts nowadays." He looked to two boys behind him for agreement, they both nodded. One was stocky and powerful looking, almost apelike, while the other was lean and tall with greasy black hair and a crooked nose.   
  
The ringleader continued, "First disgusting mudbloods, and now foreigners who can't even speak properly." He gave Sapphira another shove that again sent her careening into the table and onto the floor. "Watch yourself, American." The boy turned and started to swagger away.  
  
"You watch yourself, you imbecilic bug! Go . . . go curse yourself, hedgeborn toad!" Sapphira called after him, eyes flashing, feeling herself get hot all over . . .  
She felt a cool hand on her shoulder (the brunette) as the boy turned back, aghast. "How dare you speak to a Malfoy like that! I'll teach you, wench!" He started to pull out his wand, but stopped when he noticed Dumbledore staring at him. "Wench . . ." he mumbled as he and his cronies swept off to the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Good show, that!" Said the voice that belonged to a green-eyed redhead standing just behind her. She stepped in front of Sapphira and offered a hand to help her off the ground. Sapphira felt the anger drain from her blood, and as that happened, she felt herself getting both cooler and calmer.   
  
The redhead spoke again, shaking Sapphira's hand energetically. "The name's Lily, by the way."  
  
The girl that had stood behind Sapphira whilst she was spewing insults at Malfoy also smiled and extended a hand. She flipped her long brown hair off her shoulder and introduced herself. "I'm Fiona, but you can call me Fi." She giggled a little. "You reminded me of us, Lily and me, the way you handled Lucius, Aaron, and Severus. Those three need telling-off occasionally. Would you be so kind as to assist us in that department?"  
  
Sapphira laughed, feeling much more at ease, and nodded. "No problem. It's nice to know that some people in this school are civil to newcomers."  
  
Fi exchanged a glance with lily, a pained expression on her face. "It's not the whole school - just this lousy house. There are some people who are simply wonderful. Ah, speak of the devil . . ." Fi trailed off as four boys game galloping over to meet the three.   
  
Lily introduced the boys. The first was short and rather plump with tousled blond hair and a prominent point nose. "This is Peter Pettigrew." The boys extended his hand, which shook uncontrollably as he murmured indistinctly, "Pleasedtomeetyou."  
  
Lily motioned to the next boy, who had shiny brown hair and a mellow expression on his kind face. He didn't wait for an introduction, just smiled warmly and stated, "Hello. I'm Remus Lupin." Sapphira noticed how he and Fi stood right next to each other and continually smiled.   
  
The third boy was very tall with jet hair that was in careless disarray. He wore glasses and a ready grin as he extended his own hand, "James Potter. Nice to have met you."  
  
James was nearly bowled over as the final lad pushed through, and with a swish of his cloak bowed down on one knee to Sapphira. He had longish black hair, eyes full of spunk, and was altogether quite dashing as he kissed Sapphira lightly on the hand.  
  
"Fair lady!" he cried loudly enough for the whole school to hear. "I am indeed greatly honored to meet you, beautiful enchantress. You shall forever after be my blossom, my flower, the object of my every thought . . ."  
  
Remus and James pulled the black-haired "knight" away from Sapphira. "Come off it, Sirius!" James reprimanded, although he, Sapphira, and everyone else were laughing hysterically.   
  
Sirius pretended to brush himself off. "Shall we start over, then? Ahem, my name is Sirius Black. And you, fair la- er, new girl?"  
  
Sapphira giggled. "As you might have heard," she rolled her eyes, thinking of Dumbledore's announcement, "I'm Sapphira Lowell."  
  
"Splendid to meet you!" Sirius glanced around at all of his friends. "Well, shall we be off, then? Let's go make some mischief!" He started to run off, then stopped abruptly. "Should you choose to accompany us, Sapphira?" He offered his arm to the fair-haired girl, bowed, and grinned.   
  
She took it and mock-curtseyed. "I should be delighted, sir knight!" The seven then ran off into the hallway, laughing and joking as Sapphira thought . . .I think I'm going to like it here . . .  
  
  
A/N - What did you think? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!! Oh dear. I'm beginning to act like Veralidaine . . . oh well, groveling isn't THAT demeaning, is it? Is it? Hello? Anyone?   



	3. The Summer of the Irish Pub

Alright, this turned out to be a really long installment! Enjoy!  
  
  
Sapphira followed Fiona out of the pub feeling put out. She tried to hold in a glower toward the beautiful Brenna, who gave the group a smirk as they left, and failed, pursing her lips and eyebrows in a scowl that could send children scampering to their mothers. No one has a right to be that perfect Sapphira thought, eyes flashing a stony grey as Peter scrambled after the group, the pub door hitting him hard in the rear. She glanced back to Sirius who was craning his neck toward the windows of the pub as he followed, a few steps behind all but Peter. He seemed to be trying to get one last glimpse of something, something, perhaps, thin as a stick, with big brown eyes and jet black ringlets. What's she have that I don't? Sapphira asked herself, mentally ticking off a sullen list. Ah, well, she took a few longer strides and caught up with Fiona, who looked about as brooding as she felt.   
  
"Hey, Fi," she said in a slightly more depressed voice than usual. "Who was that girl? Brenna? You know her?"  
  
Fi's lips tightened. "Aye, I know her. Brenna's the female version of Malfoy. She's been makin' me life miserable ever since I could walk an' talk. She was the one who tol' everyone bout the fae. I told the one girl I thought was my friend, an' she tol' Brenna, an', well, It went on from there." Fi's shoulders slumped as though a heavy weight had been dropped there. Sapphira could tell that she was reliving the whole ghastly experience and shuddered. She wouldn't like to ever see Fi that out of control.  
  
"Yeah. She does seem like that kind of person," she agreed, putting a comforting arm around Fiona's shoulders. "Well, if you want, I'll be right at your side tonight if you want to hex her. I looked up some good ones over the summer . . ."  
  
Fi laughed and let her friend trail off as she glanced back at the swooning Sirius. "Aye, that we'll do! I've learned a couple o' tricks from the leprechauns 'round 'ere, too!"  
  
Soon both girls were laughing as they went into great detail describing the drastic effects that one curse mixed with another might have on the beautiful Brenna, confusing the lot behind them to no end.  
  
"An - an then she'll 'ave feathers sprouting out o' her head 'stead o' hair!" Fi cackled wickedly.  
  
"Yup! And don't forget the tentacles!" Added Sapphira, the old gleam back in her eyes. "With purple spots!"  
  
"And daffodils growing out of her nose, I'm sure," stated Remus with a gentle smile as he caught up with the pair. "What're you two on about now? Can I hex something too? I've gotten quite bored with those two," he rolled his eyes as he pointed back at Lily and James, who were holding hands and whispering to each other with tender smiles. Occasionally James would lean over and kiss Lily on the cheek or neck. The pair of them were blushing crimson, and anyone could tell there was no room for Remus or anyone else in their little world at the moment.  
  
"Aye Remus, you're welcome to jinx or charm anythin' ye like. But at the moment, we're plottin' against our dear waitress, Brenna!" Fi sniggered evilly, but there were twin spots of scarlet in her cheeks as she peered back at Lily and James while Remus gently took her hand in his.  
  
Sapphira blew out an aggravated sigh. "You two aren't going to start acting like them now, are you? I'll have to hook up with Peter just to feel included!"  
  
Fi and Remus had started to flush madly at the start of her comment, but then the two started laughing hysterically at the thought of Sapphira and Peter ever doing anything remotely like what James and Lily were at just then.   
  
"He - he'd have to stand on a stool to reach you!" Remus gasped through his laughter.  
  
"Aye, he's prob'ly fall over an - an you'd have to catch him! Imagine the two o' you dancin'!" Fiona panted through spurts of giggles.  
  
Sapphira chuckled along with them. "God, he would have to stand on a stool to reach me! I'd probably trod on him if we ever did dance! Is he just short, or am I way to tall?"  
  
"Oh, It's Peter - world's tallest midget! Isn't that right Peter?!" Remus called back to the petite figure bouncing along to keep up. Peter look as though he had been jerked out of a trance (he has been watching the fascinating way the sun glinted off of Sapphira's long golden hair) and nodded fervently, trying to seem as though he had been in the loop the whole time. He was quite confused when Fi, Remus, and even Sapphira burst out in another round of hilarity.  
  
"Wh-what'd I miss?" He gasped as he raced to catch them up. "C'mon guys, what happened?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much Peter," Sapphira replied with a twinkle in her eye. "We were just discussing what a great couple you and I would make!" She started giggling again, but Peter was oblivious in his ecstasy! She recognized what he had seen all along! It was the best day of his life!  
  
"C'mon guys," Remus said, shaking his head. "I'll race you all to Fi's house!" The group started galloping across the emerald plains, leaving Lily, James, and the daydreaming Sirius in the dust.  
  
*****  
  
The air seemed to crack with the whip of Apollo as he drove his blaze-footed steeds toward the silhouette of the horizon. The chariot wheels left tracks of pink and blue, purple, yellow, and occasionally green amongst the clouds as the god and his chargers galloped through the heavens, leaving a trail of beauty and sadness in their wake. At the sight, birds nestled into their nests and sang the song of evening to the foxes and the cats, who heeded well the warning of the coming of the night and tucked their own young safely in their havens. The cattle lowed lazily, and even the flies' bites lost their sting as the activities of the day were hushed by the coming of the night. Soon, all the world would be still.  
  
Well, not really. It was only sunset.  
  
The party would be starting in a few hours, and the McLellan house was humming with activity. The girls and the boys had separated into groups and were preening (though the boys would never call it that!) themselves for the party. In other words: Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter all used a neaten-up spell and (maybe) ran a comb through their tangled tresses. Lily, Sapphira, and Fiona, however, were a different story.  
  
"Oooh, blast! I've gotten rouge on my skirt," cried Lily. She started to scrub at the stain, but then smacked herself lightly on the forehead and pulled out her wand. "If I ever start acting too much like a muggle," she said to Fi and Sapphira as she zapped the spot with a quick spell, "feel free to hit me as hard as you like."  
  
"God, I haven't made myself up like this since the Yule Ball!" giggled Sapphira, deftly applying a layer of blue to her eyelids. She pulled some of what Sirius would call, "black gunk" out of Fiona's drawer and started to brush it on her lashes lightly. When she was through she grabbed her wand and muttered, "Secerno secrevi secretum", and immediately any clumps or stuck-together lashes were removed, creating a perfect fan. She caught her friends' looks.  
  
"Useful little spell, that," commented Fiona, applying a rare layer of makeup to her own pale face. "Can it be put to other use?"  
  
"Oh yes," replied Sapphira. "It's also an excellent quickie hair brush!" She pointed her wand at her hair this time and muttered the same spell. Instantly, every hair was free from tangle and started to fly away, creating a look as though she had stuck her finger in an electric socket. Fi and Lily were laughing by the time Sapphira had reddened and muttered, "Ne evolo" which straightened out the mess.  
  
"I think I'll be sticking to my brush, dear," giggled Lily behind her hand.  
  
"No one said it worked all the time," grumbles Sapphira under her breath. "Bloody Irish climate . . ."  
  
"Oh, cheer up!" Chirped Fiona. She had pronounced herself ready with only a thin coat of gloss to her lips and s smear of flesh-colored liquid here and there. She reached for her cloak, "C'mon you two, let's go meet the boys."  
  
Lily and Sapphira exchanged glances. "Ye ain't goin' any which where, Fiona me darlin'. Not like that," Sapphira closed in on Fi with a wand in one hand and a container of blue powder in the other. Fiona started to giggle at Sapphira's attempt at an Irish accent, then noticed the gleam in her eye.  
  
"Oh no," she began to protest as Lily circled around the other side like a vulture (only holding a tube of lipstick). "I'm never wearin' any o' that makeup, not ever! Ye, ye can't make me!" She added with growing desperation in her voice. She turned and tried to bolt for the door, but Lily caught her.   
  
"Not so fast, darling," she cackled, smoothing back her thick red hair. "By the time we're done with you, Remus'll be falling at your feet!"  
  
Fiona protested even more emphatically, blushing, crimson, but was abruptly silenced when Sapphira shoved a scarf in her mouth.   
  
"Now," said Sapphira to Lily, looking justified. "Let's get to work!"  
  
Fiona rolled her eyes, spat out the scarf and smiled. "Fallin' at my feet, did ye say?"  
  
*****  
  
"'Cor, how long have they been up there already! Two hours? Three hours?!"  
  
"Sirius, it's only been ten minutes since we came down, and we were up there twenty minutes," Remus' words did not have the desired calming effect on the impatient Sirius.  
  
"That's a bleeding half-hour!" He cried with passion. "How long does it take to brush your bloody hair!"  
  
"Well, added Peter timidly, "Sapphira does have rather long hair . . ."  
  
"Shut up, Peter," said Remus and Sirius in unison.  
  
"Believe me, it's rather worth the wait," said James with a dreamy expression on his handsome face. He remembered how Lily had looked after her preparation for the Yule Ball . . . she'd positively glowed! Her hair and eyes had sparkled and her lips had been red as her beautifully thick hair . . . oh, he remembered how it felt to run his fingers through her hair . . .  
  
"Ow!" He came out of his trance as Sirius smacked him over the head with his coat.  
  
"Snap out of it, James." He said, rolling his eyes. "You're positively no fun at all when you're all dreamy-eyed like that!"  
  
Peter suddenly stood up, and you could almost see his ears pricking forward. "Here they come!" He smoothed a wrinkle out of his pants and stood up to his full height, which was not much.  
  
Sirius also bounded to his feet. "Finally!" He grabbed his coat and threw it over his shoulders. "We can go to the- to the- um. . . .yeah."  
  
Suddenly all four of the Marauders, as they were notoriously known throughout Hogwarts, found themselves wishing they had bothered to tie their shoes, neaten their hair, or iron their shirts.  
  
Lily descended the staircase first in a simple white blouse green skirt outfit that matched her stunningly accented eyes. Living as a muggle all those years with Petunia as a makeup obsessed sister had had it's advantages, as she now know exactly how to pick and choose the correct shades for anyone, including herself. She now had "green goop" around her eyes, and her lips, again, were a bright cherry red. James ogled, to put it bluntly.  
  
Sapphira came next. Her elegant ensemble consisted of a long, floaty blue skirt that made pleasant swishing noises as she walked. She, too, had on a simple white blouse, but hers was emphasized with a metal collar, silver with a blue stone in the center. She had sought Lily's help for her makeup and now her sea-blue eyes were rimmed with azure sparkles. She had a darker mauve shade of lip coloring, and deliberately fluttered her eyelashes at Sirius as she stepped of the staircase.  
  
Following her was a rather put out looking Fiona, though even she could not entirely hide her grin at the sight of Remus with his mouth hanging open. Flute case in hand, she moved down the staircase only a little hesitantly. She now had a slightly darker shade of gloss on her lips, creating a rosy pink effect, and her eyelids were covered with a light blue powder that matched her eyes exactly. Sapphira had even managed to hold her down whilst Lily deftly applied a layer of mascara to her lashes. All in all, the trio looked quite lovely.  
  
Five minutes later, the girls had been helped into their coats (Sapphira had found it funny, but it seemed especially funny when Peter had struggled with her zipper to the point where an exasperated Sirius grabbed it away) and the seven friends were on their way to Brenna's party.  
  
"Should we have brought presents, I wonder," pondered Lily, as James put an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Nah, I'm the entertainment, an' you're with me," stated Fiona, clutching her flute case and trying to sort through her music with the other hand.  
  
Remus had started to take the case from her when a loud voice from beside them stated nervously, "'S a lovely evenin', don't ye think?"  
  
The entire group started and looked over, and then up at the tall stranger. Standing quite close to them was a tall lad of about their age. He couldn't quite be called fat, but he wasn't thin either, and he moved as though he wasn't quite sure where he should be. He had grey-blue eyes and delicate, almost feminine features, and his blond hair was cut fashionably, neither short nor long. He wore a shockingly orange sweatshirt and carried an armload of gifts wrapped in sparkly (A/N - not shiny, Veralidaine, sparkly) paper. His abrupt appearance had startled them all.  
  
"Me name's Pilib," he said, giving Lily, Fiona, and Sapphira a wide grin and a wink. Sapphira was beginning to notice a distinct feminine quality to his voice that wasn't quite a lisp, but was rather distinguishing all the same. She was also beginning to notice that this strange boy was inching closer and closer to the group. She noticed he had been walking all alone and felt a bit of pity for the boy. Of course he could walk to the party with them, if he wanted too. . .  
  
"Are ye all goin' to Brenna's party? I'm goin' too! P'raps we could walk a bit together, y'know, we could, ah, keep each other warm if it got cold," he added with a purposeful wink toward Fiona, and a lick of the lips toward Sapphira. He'd said all of this very rapidly and it had been punctuated with strange gasping noises. The flash of pity disappeared and was replaced by a sense of deepening dislike. The girls looked at each other as Fi edged closer to Remus and Sapphira started backing toward Sirius.   
  
"Thanks, but we're all quite warm," said Peter gallantly stepping between Sapphira and Pilib.  
  
Pilib decided this was the time to change the subject. "So, what're your names?" He chanced a glare at Peter, who backed up a step from the far from menacing stranger.  
  
James smiled hesitantly at Pilib who responded with a wide grin. "'Lo Pilib. I'm James Potter. This here is Lily Evans," he put an arm possessively around her shoulders, "This's Peter, Remus and Sirius," The three boys nodded curtly, "and here're Sapphira and Fiona." The girls didn't even smile.   
  
He gave the entire group a hopeful smile. "Would, er, would ye mind if I tagged along? I mean, ye seem to be lackin' o presents an' I've got more 'n enough for everybody! Please," he added pleadingly, "I'd like to come, really I would."  
  
Everyone looked at each other. They didn't like this strange and presumptuous boy, but they weren't cruel either. Sapphira gave a deep sigh. "Yeah, you can come, Pilib." She thought venomously, But if you so much as touch me I'll hex you so fast you won't know what hit you. And punctuate that with a kick below the belt.  
  
Pilib brightened considerably. "Oh, thanks!" He said grinning so hard they thought his face would crack. Little did he know that James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, little Peter, and especially Fiona and Sapphira were thinking I hope I won't regret this.  
  
Ten minutes later the group arrived at Brenna's party, which took place in the very pub she worked at and was crowded with people. The atmosphere was rather smoky and smelled of alcohol and sweat. The large number of adults in the pub explained this, nearly all of who were dancing. No one seemed to notice the atmosphere, however, as they were all having too much of a good time. Everyone was laughing and talking, hugging their neighbor and drinking to each other. There were also a fair number of children and teenagers in the pub. The children raced around to the rhythm of the music shrieking and laughing wildly and the teenagers were either hanging back against the walls looking somber with a glass of punch, (A/N - teenage boy thing, yeah we know ^_^) or out in the very middle of the throng of people, dancing with one another and giggling with the rest. Brenna, who had been thoroughly enjoying herself and all of the compliments she had been getting stopped dancing to greet (if you could call it that) the new group of arrivals.   
  
"Oh, good. Ye're here," she intoned, not sounding at all happy to see them. She gave all of them, especially Fiona and Pilib, a look that said that she couldn't enjoy them less if they were creating an unpleasant squishy sensation under her shoe. "Presents go on the table t' yer left. Fiona, dear," she gave a tiny smile that never reached her eyes. "The help's over there. And you, Pilib, go home." Pilib's perpetual smile crumbled. "I told ye not t' come. As fer you six. Go an', an' drink some punch 'r somethin'."  
  
Sapphira had fire in her eyes. "That's horrible of you!" She exploded. "You can't just tell people to go home when they come to your party, with presents even! Especially in that tone, like he was an insect or something. Then you treat us like dirt! We haven't done anything to upset you, and you've got some nerve-"  
  
Brenna held up an elegantly manicured hand and gave a dignified sniff. "Yer all here at my invitation. I would advise ye not t' misbehave, American." She glanced over her slender shoulder at a group of young men with pleading expressions on their faces and smirked. "Now, go away 'n do somethin' or I'll have ye, all o' ye, kicked out. If ye'll excuse me, now, dear," she swept past Sapphira in one fluid movement, gave a toss of her beautifully arranged hair and started off in the direction of the boys, bedroom eyes at their most seductive.   
  
"Ooh, that girl!" growled Sapphira. Her fingers were itching to pull her wand out of her coat and teach that wench a lesson. A full body bind ought to do it . . ."Oof!"  
  
The massive Pilib suddenly swept up Sapphira in a huge hug. "Oh, thank ye e'er so much! No one's e'er stood up fer me like tha' before! Thank ye, thank ye!" He finished his expression of gratitude with a large sloppy kiss on the cheek. Sapphira writhed to get away.  
  
Lily, Remus, James, Sirius, and especially Peter saw Sapphira's predicament and quickly yanked her free from Pilib's grip. Sapphira wiped her cheek hastily with a sleeve looking disgusted. "Pilib, don't do that every again!" she cried, outraged. "Jesus, I appreciate your gratitude, but, just, no!"  
  
"Awright," he replied, grinning ear to ear.  
  
Lily lent Sapphira a comforting arm around the shoulders as Remus called out excitedly, "Hey, look, there's Fi!"  
  
All heads were turning to the stage where a new song was about to start. There was a group of six musicians, including Fi tuning up their instruments and warming up for the next set. There was Fi, obviously the flutist, a tall woman who looked to be a singer, though she carried a bodhran (A/N - Irish hoop drum), a middle aged woman with an accordion, a thin reedy man with a long grey beard at the piano, and finally a portly man with a red face who proudly tuned his gleaming guitar. A short, skinny old man took the microphone.  
  
"'Allo, there, ladies an' gentlemen!" He gave a huge smile showing only a few teeth in his mouth. "The nex' set 's a classic set o' Irish reels for ye! The Limerick Lassies Set!" Music behind him started, "Move yer feet all, an' a very 'appy day t' Brenna MacBradaigh!"  
  
The lively reels set everyone's feet to dancing. Sapphira nearly forgot her annoyances (nearly) and started merrily clapping and dancing with her friends. Everyone was dancing with everyone else and trading partners, so no one could feel left out (though when Peter and Pilib wound up as partners it was just a tad awkward) and everyone was beginning to have a wonderful time. When the set of reels ended, the entire pubful of people started clapping heartily for the band. Sapphira noticed the beads of sweat on Fiona's forehead, winked at her and gave her a thumbs up. Fiona smiled, wiped her forehead and returned the sign rolling her eyes. Sometimes her friend was so American it was ridiculous.   
  
The little old man took the microphone again. "Amazin', simply amazin'! Next up's a bit of a slow song so ye all c'n rest yer feet. This's featurin' young Fiona McLellan! Here's the beau'iful ballad, The Waves of Kilkee!" (A/N - it wasn't written then, but it's a beautiful song!) Sapphira looked at Fiona, thinking that a slow song would be good for her tired friend, but Fi was already starting to play.  
  
The ballad seemed as magical as Hogwarts itself. It positively painted pictures in the air of deserted seashores, late at night with the starts shining above, a lone gull calling out a hoarse cry… Sapphira was so entranced by the music that when she heard a voice, she was startled.  
  
"What? Who's talking?" she asked, turning around and coming face to face with Sirius.  
  
"Me, twit," Sirius grinned as Sapphira stuck her tongue out at him. "You want to dance?" He offered her an arm and led her out to the middle of the dance floor.  
  
Sapphira twined her arms around Sirius's neck and sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. Sirius grinned and wrapped his arms around her in a strong embrace as the two started to sway to the music. It's about bloody time she thought, and smiled.  
  
The song was nearing its end when the two were interrupted. "If I may cut in, darlin'," a silky voice intoned, and Sapphira felt herself being pushed away from Sirius. She opened here eyes and found Sirius being led away by a certain tall, raven-haired waitress. Brenna looked over her shoulder at the flabbergasted Sapphira, and pursed her painted lips together in such a way that it was reminiscent of pity. Seeing the blonde girl's rage, she put her arm around Sirius' waist and led him off whispering sweetly into his ear, still smirking. Possibly what upset Sapphira most was that Sirius only looked back once, and that was merely a look of confusion.  
  
"Hey, Sapphira, what's up . . . oh, no." Fiona had chosen that moment to take a break. She was sweaty and needed a drink of water; Waves of Kilkee was a very difficult piece. "Oh, no. "Phira, I'm so sorry. I swear t' God she's part veela, no one c'n resist her." Fiona looked at her crestfallen friend. "Y'know, she doesn't even like 'im cause o' who 'e is. Only 'cause 'es 'andsome."  
  
Sapphira looked at her friend. She couldn't blame Sirius. After all, it was a well-known fact that the vast majority of seventeen-year-old boys hardly ever thought with their head, and Sirius was no exception to that rule. And Brenna was beautiful. She could, however, blame Brenna for deliberately stealing Sirius away the first tender moment they'd shared in months. Sapphira felt her forehead growing hot with rage. A burning smell filled the atmosphere around her, and Sapphira looked down in shock and saw her skirt was beginning to scorch.  
  
Fi also noticed this, and her blue eyes widened with shock and fear. "Into the air we go," she said, quickly taking Sapphira's arm and leading her out into the cool Irish air. "Now is not the time for that, Sapphira," she said firmly once the livid American had stopped smoldering.  
  
"Dunno why that happens, it just does." Sapphira had long since told her friends about her affinity with fire, and shrugged at their questions about how or why. "'Spose it's better I start to burn things out here than in there, though." She sighed. "That girl! She's got some nerve, doing a thing like that." She shook off her friend's caring hand. "I'm okay now, I've just got to go save Sirius from the little bitch."  
  
"Don't do anythin' ye'll regret!" called Fiona to her friends rapidly disappearing back. She shook her head and followed. Time to go find Remus and protect 'im from the same bloody fate she thought grimly.  
  
Sapphira reentered the pub, pushed her hair out of her face and shook her head, causing her flaxen locks to catch the light. If it's a war she wants it's a war she'll get. She put on a charming yet determined smile and set out to find Sirius when she heard a loud crash and James shouting. That'll be Sirius. She strode quickly off in that general direction, and suddenly stopped short, mouth hanging open.  
  
Sirius was up on the tiled bar counter, shirt off, and dancing with a cup of amber coloured liquid in his hand. "Ex'lent Iced Tea!" he called in a loud, slurred voice. (A/N - do they even have Long Island Iced Tea in Ireland? I'm taking a gamble here) "Ya'll should try shome!"  
  
A loud, fast jig was starting in the background. Sirius spotted Sapphira. "'Phira!" he called. "Come an' dance wi' me!" He grabbed her wrists and pulled her up on the bar counter with him.  
  
"Sirius, you're loaded!" Sapphira cried, laughing as Sirius spun her around faster and faster as a growing group of spectators laughed and catcalled.  
  
"'M not! 'S only iced, iced teeeeeeeeee!" Sirius started to lose his balance, bringing Sapphira down with him.   
  
"Aaaa-oof!" Sapphira said, as the upraised arms and hands of the surrounding crowd suddenly broke her fall. Sirius was in the act of being pulled back up on the counter by the shirtless Sirius when she felt a tug on her hair.  
  
Turning around she saw Lily, James, Remus, Fi, and the rest of the gang. Remus said clearly, "Time to go now, Sapphira, bring Sirius. Hurry!"  
  
Sapphira looked at Sirius, who was completely dazed as of now. She sighed and put his arm around her shoulders, leading him off of the counter and through the crowd to the door. "Thanks for the party, Brenna dear!" she called back to Brenna, who did not look even remotely beautiful with a glower on her face that twisted all of her features. Sapphira laughed, and again stepped out into the fresh air to join her friends.  
  
She noticed the absence of Pilib before she noticed anything else, and breathed a deep sigh of relief. Then she noticed Fiona kneeling beside the passed out Sirius with a tiny green bottle in her hand.  
  
Fi looked up at Sapphira. "Thought it t' be 'bout time we got out o' there," she grinned. When Sapphira looked questioningly at the minute vial, Fi only smiled wider. "Told ye I'd been talkin' t' leipreacháns lately! They gave me this if I ever got into a bit of a scrape and needed a boost." She winked cheekily at the group. "Works fer hangovers too, they said!" She uncorked the bottle and tipped the emerald contents down Sirius' throat. A moment later, he coughed, sputtered, and sat up.  
  
"Where, where am I?" He asked looking around, trying to focus on the blurry objects before him. He suddenly clutched his stomach and raced, er, well, stumbled to the nearest clump of bushes. The group turned away and heard retching noises. For a moment all was still then there was a rustling noise as Sirius emerged again, this time standing upright.  
  
"Well, that's better now," he said with a shaky smile. Who'd a known iced tea'd make you pass out!"  
  
The group started to giggle uncontrollably and filled Sirius I on exactly what he'd done back in the pub.  
  
"What?!" Sirius cried in outrage. "She tricked me! That skinny wench tricked me! Why, I ought to-"  
  
"Enough!" Sapphira said, raising her hands. Sirius looked at her quizzically. "We'll we're out of there, aren't we?" She smiled slyly. "And you make a very charming drunk!"  
  
After a moment, everyone was in peals of laughter again as they started back to Fiona's house.   
  
"Fiona, you were really great back there," Remus smiled quietly as he took Fi's hand once again. "You played beautifully! Especially that Kilkee song, you were absolutely amazing."   
  
Fiona blushed as everyone else, even the ever-joking Sirius agreed. "Aw, c'mon." she chided them gently, "Anyone could do it . . ."  
  
"Can you really imagine me with a flute," James asked, holding up his hand as if he were trying to hold a flute.   
  
"Other way, James, dearest," Fi laughed as she corrected his abominable posture.  
  
"Hey," Sapphira stopped the group, nostrils flared. "Do you smell something?"  
  
"Twasn't me!" Sirius called with a smirk.  
  
"Not that, idiot," Sapphira jokingly gave Sirius a push. "I swear I smell," her brow furrowed with worry. "Fire . . ."  
  
"What?" Fiona's eyes widened as she heard a distant scream. "Ma!" She started running as fast as she could toward her house as the others followed her example.   
  
Legs pumping, breathing hard, Sapphira caught up with Fiona and the two stopped in their tracks as they reached the top of the hill that was just in front of the McLellan household.  
  
"MA!!!" Fiona cried, a sob choking her throat.  
  
Sapphira could only stare. The cheery house was a half-burned ruin, still blazing; Moreen McLellan was nowhere to be seen. And floating above the house giving off an eerie green light was an unmistakable sign: a skull with a snake slithering out of its mouth. The Dark Mark hovered, laughing, over the devastation of Fiona's house.  
  
A/N - What'd you think? Sorry this took so long, but I share some teachers with Veralidaine, and she's quite right, they ARE form the dark side!!! Anyone out there ever heard of a precis? It's a new way evil witches and wizards have found to torture honest fanfic writers. Anyway, I'll stop babbling now so that you can R/R!!!  



	4. The Beach

A/N – Just so you know, this bit is incredibly fluffy, but there's some stuff with actual significance at the beginning and th

A/N – Just so you know, this bit is incredibly fluffy, but there's some stuff with actual significance at the beginning and the end. It's nice and romantic and there's a beach and lots of splashing and nice warm sunshine and stuff like that. If you haven't read Veralidaine's companion to this, go read it now, or you won't understand what's happening or who these people are!

"Aaaaaah!" A piercing shriek filled the room, causing Sapphira to jump. She had been having a "cup 'o tea" with her friends, talking in hushed voices about what they could do for Fiona. Her teacup shattered into a thousand porcelain splinters as she leapt from her seat and started to race toward the staircase leading upstairs. 

"That was Fi," she called back breathlessly to the remainder of the occupants of her table, most of who were already on their feet and hot on her heel. She climbed the stairs three at a time, sometimes stooping to all fours to propel herself toward the room where Fiona's agonized scream was still hanging in the air. When Sapphira the open the door to Fi's room, the girl was to be found thrashing about wildly in bed, entangled in bed sheets soaked with perspiration.

"Fi, Fi, stop screaming! Wake up!" Lily, just behind Sapphira called anxiously, dashing to the bedside and grabbing Fiona's flailing wrists.

Fiona's eyes snapped open, wide and bloodshot, hair disheveled and throat tensed to scream. Her mouth was hanging open in shock and she was gasping for breath. "Oh my God . . ." She whispered, eyes looking at Sapphira and Lily, unseeing.

"Are you all right?" Remus cried, pushing between Lily and Sapphira to gently place his hand on Fiona's dampened forehead.

"What?" Fiona blinked rapidly, still dazed. Her blue eyes locked with Remus's concerned brown ones. Suddenly, those blue eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Remus!" She sobbed, grasping his shoulders and burying her head in his chest.

Remus was too fretful to be taken aback. He just softly stroked her long, tangled hair. "Shhh," he whispered, "It'll be all right, nothing's wrong. It was all just a dream."

Suddenly, Fiona pushed back, muscles tensing once again. Sapphira leaned forward, anxious, "Fi, are you all right? Can we get you anything?"

"No," Fiona answered, a little too loudly, eyes darting all over the room as though she expected a shadow to attack at any moment. "I'm," she shivered, a spasm that wracked her whole body. She tried again, swallowing fearfully, "I'm perfectly all right. Please, all of you, just go away. I'm fine, just . . . go away."

Lily narrowed her eyes, scrutinizing. "Fi, sweetheart, you're not fine! I'll get you a glass of warm milk tea, and perhaps-"

"I'm _fine_!!" Fiona shouted, causing everyone in the room to draw back a bit and exchange nervous glances. "It was a dream, all right? Just, go to bed. I'll be _all right_, it was just a bloody nightmare." She started shaking again, and started to tremblingly smooth out her sheets. "Go away," she whispered tears slipping out from between her tightly shut eyelids. 

Lily and Sapphira each grabbed one of Remus' shoulders and gently guided him away from Fiona. 

"Remus, she need time, leave her be," Lily said knowledgeably. "She's just been through a horrid ordeal, let her accept it. She has to."

Remus mutely nodded his head and glanced back one last time at Fiona before Sapphira gently shut the door. The girl was clutching her quilt to her like a life raft, curled up in a fetal position, weeping feebly with what looked like terror written all over her features.

As Lily led Remus over to where Sirius, James, and Peter were waiting, Sapphira slumped against the door, aghast that she did not know how she could possibly help the friend that had been there for her through so much. As she rested her head against the door, a faint whispering was to be heard through the wood paneling. 

"You can't have my ma, never, never ever. I'll come, you dirty, evil wizard, but you'll never, ever get my ma. Never, never ever. Don't even try. I'll kill you. I'll kill . . ."

Sapphira strained to hear more, but the whispers were fading, and she guessed that her friend might be falling back into slumber. What had she been talking about? Or maybe she hadn't been talking at all, yes, that seemed reasonable. The voice had been so faint. Sapphira straightened up and rejoined her friends.

"God, that was awful," Lily said softly, clinging to James. "Poor, Fi. I must have been about her mother . . ."

Peter, looking white as a ghost, piped up, "Wh-What happened guys? Why was she all screaming and stuff?"

"She had a – a nightmare," Sapphira said, struggling with the last word. "Let's all just go to bed. We can talk to her in the morning."

As the group bid each other goodnight and started off toward their separate rooms, Sapphira glanced around to make sure no one was watching, and hung back around Fiona's room. She softly opened the door once more to check on her friend, wincing as the door handle responded to her touch with a soft _click_. Peering through the darkened bedroom, she saw that Fiona wasn't asleep at all. The girl had hastily dressed, and was tiptoeing around as quickly and silently as possible, throwing her now meager belongings into a large brown suitcase that had been salvaged from the ruin of her house. Sapphira noticed that the girl's shirt was buttoned all wrong and the tails were hanging out of her jeans; her hair was unbrushed and matted, and her eyes were wide and fearful. She appeared to be whispering anxiously to herself, halting every now and again to wipe tears of fright off her stained cheeks.

"Fiona!" Sapphira whispered loudly, entering the room and softly shutting the door behind her. She rushed over to her friend, who looked upon her as a scared hare might a fox. 

"Sapphira . . ." she said softly, calming down a bit as she recognized her friend. "I have to, to go . . ." Her eyes were becoming very hard now, determined with only an edge of the blind panic that had before possessed her. "Castle . . . Dark . . .my ma, he's got my ma!" She suddenly sat down very hard on the disheveled bed and stared at her half-packed suitcase. "Castle, oh, Castle Something, Castle Arkaniss . . .Voldemort!" She shivered fiercely.

"Fi, it's okay, it was only a dream," Sapphira didn't really believe that it was okay, but what else could she say? She sat down slowly next to Fiona and put an arm around the girl's trembling shoulders.

"S'not okay," Fi looked up at Sapphira. She looked as though she wanted to say more, but her mouth twisted violently and her regained their terrified, glassy state. "I'm so tired," she murmured.

"Go to sleep, Fi. You'll be all right," but Sapphira's words of comfort fell upon deaf ears, for Fiona had already slumped over onto Sapphira's shoulder in a troubled sleep. Sapphira gently eased the girl onto her pillow and took the suitcase off the bed. "Maybe it really isn't okay." She left the room, and sleep never found her that night.

***

"'Phira, you look terrible!" Sapphira slumped down in a vacant seat at breakfast the next morning and glared murderously at the unfortunate speaker, who happened to be Sirius.

"I didn't sleep well last night," she snapped, helping herself to eggs and toast, as well as a nice, hot cup of morning tea. _Do these Irish people have tea with _every_ meal?_ She thought irritably. _Tea with dinner, tea with lunch, tea with any given snack, tea for tea, and now tea for bloody BREAKFAST?!_ She gulped down the steaming contents of her teacup and slammed it down on he table, nearly knocking a chink out of the blue porcelain. 

Everyone stared.

"What do you lot think you're looking at?" She groused loudly through a mouthful of toast, startling he diners at the next table. "Honestly, you'd think a girls friends at least would have some sympathy when, er, when –" Sapphira stopped suddenly. If she continued, she knew she would have to explain why she had been up all night, worrying and concerned and thinking about the incident with Fi. She searched her groggy mind frantically for an excuse. There was only one. "I've got my freakin' period, okay?! Do you _mind_? Must I share _everything_ with my beloved schoolmates?" She glared one final time along the length of the table.

They all shut up. Especially Sirius. 

Just then, there was a stirring near the staircase and Sapphira, along with everyone else at the table, turned to look. Fi had emerged from her room, looking nearly as horrendous as Sapphira. 

"G'morning, all," she said with a slight smile as she sat down between Remus and Lily. 

"Morning, Fi," was the general chorus as everyone sipped their tea and tried not to look at Sapphira. Remus leaned in closer and put his hand gently on top of Fi's.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked softly so only Fiona (and Sapphira, who was eavesdropping) could hear.

"Yeah," she responded, shooting a unreadable glance at the blonde, who was pretending to be thoroughly occupied with buttering a piece of toast. "It was just I dream, Remus. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Soooooo . . ." a boisterous voice from down the table chimed. Sirius, looking as though _he_ had gotten plenty of sleep. "What're we all doing today?"

Lily glared briefly at Sirius. "Sirius, dear, I don't think some of us are really up to a lot today, if you know what I mean," she shot a pointed glance at Fiona. "We should probably just have a nice, _restful_, day at the inn . . ."

Sirius, who undoubtedly had gotten the message, chose to ignore it. Well, it would actually be more accurate to say he chose to warp it. He exhaled sharply and rolled his eyes. "Listen, Lil, just because you and James haven't been snogging as much these past few days –"

He was cut off by Sapphira nearly choking on a glass of water, trying to cover her laughter at the horror and rage on Lily's face. 

"Heeeey, I hadn't thought of that! I think Lily's right," James put in, with a wicked gleam in his eye. "Restful's the bloody key, then?" He slipped an arm around Lily and proceeded to promptly drag her under the tablecloth.

"Oof . . . James! Stoppit!" A fit of giggling punctuated Lily's protests. "We're in public . . . James!" More giggling. "Oh, you . . ." It was James' turn to giggle.

The rest of the table was in hysterics by the time they resurfaced, looking slightly more disheveled than they had when they had gone under a minute or so earlier.

Sirius looked on the pair of them with amusement. "Well, we've gotten rid of them for the day! We can have a lot more fun without all the background groping, believe me." He turned his attention to Fiona. "So, what's good around here?"

Fiona looked doubtful. "Well, we could go to the sea if you like . . ."

"Splendid! We all have our swimsuits then?" Sirius sprang up from the table, grinning, happy to have a mission. "Grab some towels and some sunscreen and off we go then! Get up you lot," he pulled out Peter's chair from under him and ran up the stairs.

"The beach it is then!" Sapphira grinned tiredly. Perhaps the salt water would rejuvenate her. That and Sirius in a bathing suit . . . She dashed up the stairs.

***

After all the miscellaneous beach apparel had been collected and Sapphira had managed to find a drink with caffeine in it, they all followed Fiona down the lane toward the great salt waters. The air was indeed refreshingly crisp and salty, and the hot sun beat down on the group as they frolicked around the Irish countryside.

"I see the sea!" Peter called gaily pointing just over the top of a hill.

"Last one there has to kiss Snape when we get back to Hogwarts!" James yelled as he put on a burst of speed on threw off his shirt just as his feet felt sand beneath them.

"Must I always clean up after him?" Lily gingerly picked up James' forgotten shirt with two fingers, grimacing slightly. She dropped it in her bag and linked arms with Sapphira and Fiona.

"We'll get there last if we walk like this," giggled Fiona, hair blowing everywhere, watching the four boys compete their way into the crashing surf.

"We can all snog Snape together," replied Sapphira lifting her chin primly. She winked at Fiona. "Though I daresay he'll enjoy you kissing him the most!"

"Oh, disgusting!" Fiona broke free of her companions and dashed toward the boys. "You can _have_ him, 'Phira!"

"Unfair!" Lily left Sapphira standing alone on the beach as she too dove into the water. She resurfaced with a yelp. "Fiona, this is _cold_!"

"Serves you right, wench!" Sapphira gingerly waded in to her knees and shivered.

"Haha, 'Phira has to kiss Snape!" Sirius called joyfully, swimming strongly over to where Sapphira was now waist deep in the beautiful Irish sea.

Sapphira cocked an eyebrow at her grinning friend. "Well, Severus _does_ have a certain flair." She pushed him haughtily out of the way. "You, my dear Sirius, could never compare! His handsome face and his muscular arms! Oh, and when he _caresses_ me, I get these chills all through my body –"

"Oh, bloody gross!" Sirius grabbed Sapphira around the waist, toppling her into the water. When she resurfaced, sputtering and coughing and laughing, he grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her. Swiftly he brought her face to his and gently kissed her lips.

"_Much_ better than Snape, I'd wager," he smirked when he broke off the kiss. H looked a little surprised at what he's done, but he still had the Sirius-ness about him to look pleased and smug.

Sapphira quickly recovered. She nearly started giggling but caught herself just in time and winked instead. "I don't know," she pursed her lips and looked thoughtful. "You'd have to do it again for me to be sure."

His reaction was cut short by the sound of James catcalling. Sirius merely rolled his eyes and responded tartly, but with a cheeky grin, "You just want to get some, James ol' boy. Sorry, I don't swing that way. Maybe Peter . . ."

As can only be expected, a waterfight ensued. Peter splashed Sirius. Sirius splashed Sapphira. Sapphira splashed Fiona. Fiona splashed Remus. It went on from there until the entire group was a soggy, chilled mess. They all agreed that some time lying on towels on the beach was in order. And then Sirius had the presence of mind to splash the lot of them, and it all began again. 

After another fifteen or so minutes of swearing, ducking under the water to avoid miniature tidal waves, and general uproar that caused several elders strolling on the beach to 'tut' disapprovingly, the pandemonium was cut short.

"Hi guys!" A distinctive voice cut through the shouting and the group as one turned their heads to the source of the sound. There was a boy standing on the beach, about the same age as themselves, wearing rather blindingly orange swimming trunks.

Sapphira winced.

Pilib came galloping down the beach to splash into the ocean and join the group. "What are you all up to? I just came down here to go swimming, and then here you all are! My new friends! Heh, heh, heh!" Sapphira couldn't help noticing that he laughed like a donkey. But she was in a good mood (a reeeeeeally good mood) so she was nice. 

"Hey Pilib, how's it going?" She smiled.

"Great! Absolutely fabulous!" he grinned at her widely. "Say, where'd you all go after Brenna's party? It wasn't as much fun without you!" He laughed again and looked meaningfully at Fiona and Sapphira. He'd obviously noticed that James and Lily were together (who wouldn't?) so he seemed to be mostly leaving Lily alone. _Lucky her_.

"Well, I'm cold," Fiona stated loudly. "I'm for a lie on the beach."

"Me, too," Sapphira agreed as she stepped into shallower waters. "Who brought sunscreen?"

In a few moments, the entire company (Pilib included) had their towels stretched out on the beach and were lathering themselves up with sunscreen (Well, almost everyone. Sirius had declared himself too much of a 'man' to put on sunscreen. "Don't come crying to me to put aloe on you when you look like a lobster" was Sapphira's response. "Aw, but I won't be able to reach _everywhere_ you'll need to put on aloe!"). Sapphira had just put some sunscreen in her hands when Pilib sauntered over. 

"I'll do your back," he offered. Without waiting for a reply he squirted some sunscreen into his hands and started massaging it gently into Sapphira's back. 

"I'm _quite_ all right, thanks," she jerked away, her eyes wide and her entire body stiff. _Oh yuck. Oh my god that was bad. That was really bad. Oh my god, oh my god . . ._

"Here, Phira, I'll do it." Lily swiftly took over where Pilib had left off. 

"Thank you so much," she whispered as she watched Pilib make the same offer to Fiona, and try, rather unsuccessfully, to push Remus out of the way. Sirius leaned over from his place on his towel, next to Sapphira's. 

"Should I have said, 'kiss Pilib' 'stead of 'kiss Snape'?" he joked, looking over to where Pilib had parked his towel; in the narrow space between Fiona and Sapphira.

She shivered, despite the heat. "How do you know he and I aren't secret lovers?" Her comeback didn't have nearly as much sting as she'd intended.

He leaned in even closer and whispered so no one else could hear. "You wouldn't have kissed me back like that if you were."

Sapphira looked quickly over at him, but he had already put on streamlined black sunglasses and was reading a muggle comic with lots of words with multiple exclamation points (Whoosh!!! Bang!!! Zing!!!)

With a mental sigh, she rested her head on her arm and decided to let the sun do it's thing on her too-pale skin. Oh, nevermind.

"Hey, Sapphira, you wanna play cards? You know rummy? Or gin? Or gin-rummy? Or poker? Or blackjack? Or –"

"Stop naming games you know and I'll play you in blackjack," Sapphira sighed. She sat up and let the grinning boy across from her deal. 

After a few games, Sapphira was a little more at ease with the new boy. _He doesn't seem like a bad sort, at least, when he's not trying to hit on me_. 

"I'm going to lie down for a bit now, Pilib. Thanks." She turned over onto her stomach and rested her head between her arms. It had been a lovely day so far, despite the horrific night before. What had Fi been going on about? Remembering her exhaustion, Sapphira promptly fell asleep.

***

Just before she awoke she felt aware of a very heavy weight all over her body, excepting her head. She was very suddenly aware of a malicious giggling coming from all sides. She forced open one eye. "Oh no . .."

She had been buried in sand! "You guys!" she struggled to get up and blinked in the sunlight. "Let me up!" She could make out the forms of her friends in the sunlight, all of who were laughing at her immobility.

"Stoppit!Ooh, when I get out of here I swear I will make you pay!"

"And why would we let you up after that greeting, Sapphira dear?" Asked Lily in a maddeningly singsong voice.

"I love you guys! I love you all! I have money! I have chocolate! Let me up!" She pleaded, realizing that she was entirely at their mercy and threats were _not_ working.

"Hmmm, what shall we make her do first?" James asked the group, oblivious to Sapphira's appeals.

"Kiss Pilib!" Fiona, being evil.

"Kiss Peter!" James elbowed Peter in the side, winking.

"Eat a sand crab!" Sirius, of course. 

"Sing the entire new Beatles album backwards!" Lily, being a muggle.

"Just let me up, or I swear, you'll all pay at school," she would refrain from mentioning all the various hexes she'd looked up over the summer because there was a muggle present, but she had quite a temper. And she'd mentioned enough curses to have the threat be dire, indeed.

"Fine, fine, but we're all just being nice and lenient . . . this time," Remus had started to remove some sand so Sapphira could sit up comfortably.

"I'm going in for another swim," she said, kicking out her legs and showering the onlookers with sand. "You may join me if you like."

"Ooh, we have _permission_ from her highness," Lily intoned looking mock-offended. "Shall I escort you to the water? Roll out the red towel for you?"

"Shove it, carrot-top," Sapphira replied with a glint in her eye. She turned to James. "James, dear, would you please shut your bloody girlfriend up?"

She winked.

James got the hint.

"Only too glad, majesty," he replied and promptly pounced on Lily, knocking her to the sand with a growl and a kiss.

"Oh, please," Fiona rolled her eyes and linked arms with Remus as they followed Sapphira to the water. 

***

Later that evening, when the entirety of the gang was totally exhausted and the sun had already set, they started back to the inn, Pilib, as usual, tagging along. 

"So, I guess this's good night, then," Pilib smiled tiredly. "G'night all!"

Swiftly he gave Sapphira a huge hug that involved her being lifted off the ground. _Lord, here he goes again_ was her annoyed thought.

Pilib put her down and turned to next sweep up Fiona in a massive embrace. Fi had actually been in the process of giving Remus a goodnight kiss and looked about ready to hex Pilib for interrupting when suddenly there was a green light.

Everyone looked around to find the source, and their eyes stopped on . . . Fi! Fiona herself was glowing with an unearthly light and the look on her face went from seriously aggravated to horrified shock. Her outline began to blur.

"Vol –" Fi started, eyes wide from fright.

"Fiona!" Remus reached out to grab her, but just as his hand was about to touch her shoulder, there was no shoulder. 

Fiona was gone!

A/N – Now review review review, or you won't get the next bit from Daine! Muahahaha!


	5. Moony

Sapphira was woken by the sun streaming in through the dusty windowpane, shining brightly down on her face

A/N - Here tis, at long last! Sorry I kept you waiting for so long, but Voldemort send a little something after me through my school called exams, and that kept me fairly busy for a few weeks…anyway! Read and, of course, review!

Sapphira was woken by the sun streaming in through the dusty windowpane, shining brightly down on her face. A thrush sat primly on her windowsill and as soon as it was sure it had her attention it starting throatily warbling a greeting.

Sapphira was not a morning person.

She blindly groped around next to her bed and grabbed a crumpled up sock from the day before. Muttering something about "bloody geese" she threw it with as much force as her tired muscles could muster at the offending noise. There was an indignant squawk and some panicked flapping, and then all was silent. 

"Aaah," Sapphira buried her face in her pillow. It couldn't be time to get up yet. NO possible way. Moments later, her alarm went of with an _incredibly_ irritating beepy noise. Having already used up her sock, she felt around for the snooze button. _Why is it in the morning these damn contraptions sprout about twenty more little buttons?_

Eventually, she gave up.

Groaning, she sat up and rubbed her eyes. _Oh, no_, she thought as she recalled the events of the previous evening – and the previous night! _Moony, where've you gone off too?_

She got out of bed slowly, shaking her tousled head. _Now I don't even have my duffel bag to go after him with. I s'pose I could use his suitcase, or even –_

Her train of thought was rudely interrupted by a loud "Oh, shit!" from the room across the hall. As she was in the middle of pulling on her pants, her door flew open.

"Remus is _gone_!" Sirius cried, brow knit in a combination of fury and confusion.

"Gah! Sirius, I'm changing!" She hurriedly buttoned her trouser and shoved Sirius back out the door. "Learn to knock!"

"Sorry," came the embarrassed voice through the door. "But, but, Moony! He's gone, and without a suitcase or anything! He – he just left!" Sapphira came out, looking cross. Sirius continued quickly, "We think he went after Fiona!"

"Well, of course he went after Fiona, you great prat!" Sapphira shoved her way to the stairs and started making her way toward the kitchens. "And Remus isn't thick enough to go anywhere without provisions."

"But he just left his suitcase next to the window, empty!"

"Well, of course it's empty. That's because he took his stuff with him!"

Sirius looked confused. "But then what would he carry it in?"

Sapphira shrugged. "I let him borrow my duffel bag."

She winced as Sirius bellowed "WHAT?!"

Beginning to become irritated, she repeated that she had let him borrow her duffel bag. "And he better return it in decent condition or I'll have his hide." She glared at Sirius, still not being fully awake. "Let me get my coffee."

"You _knew_ he was leaving?! Why didn't you stop him?!" Sirius shouted, purpling and grabbing her arm as she started down the stairs. He yanked her back up and yelled in her face, "He doesn't even know where he's going! He'll get lost! He'll kill himself! He is a stupid git, and _you_, you are being a –"

He never finished that statement. It was early, Sapphira was tired, and being reamed out before coffee was _not_ improving her disposition.

"Will you _shut up_!!!" She screamed, her voice punctuated by a thin jet of fire flowing from where he had grabbed her shoulder directly to his pajamas.

Sirius stared at his smoldering sleeve for a moment. Then he began jumping around like an idiot and screeching for help. 

Sapphira pursed her lips, trying not to smile. "Now you see? You've made me lose my temper. Talk to me when you can be civil, Sirius darling." And went downstairs.

***

A few minutes later, Sirius emerged looking slightly singed, and with an unpleasant expression on his face. He approached Sapphira, who was calmly drinking orange juice and buttering a piece of toast, and took a deep breath.

"Okay. Where. Is. Remus? Why. Did. You. Help. Him. Go?" He spoke very slowly and took steadying breaths in between each word. Sapphira could hear James shouting upstairs, Lily trying to calm him, and Peter squealing. She smiled up at Sirius, who was gritting his teeth and closing his eyes tightly, to keep from shouting at her.

"Good morning, sunshine," she stated sarcastically. Before he tried to throttle her, she went on quickly, "Remus. Okay, Remus. I heard him moving around a lot last night, you know he's usually such a sound sleeper, and I wondered what was going on. I caught him trying to scramble down a drainpipe with a full suitcase, and I basically knew he was going after Fiona. I mean, c'mon, he loves her! So I stopped him and asked how he'd ever find her and he was going on about some dream he had - a vision or something." She took a steadying breath, quailing under Sirius' expression of horror mingled with disbelief. "He swore he knew how to find her! I let him borrow my bag because he'd kill himself toting around that suitcase." 

Sirius swore under his breath. How could Remus, the sensible one, be so stupid?! "A bloody dream?" He muttered, skepticism etched upon his features. He pounded his fist hard on the table, making Sapphira's juice slosh around the glass and spill onto the table. "He's so fucking _stupid_!"

Sapphira stood up and put a hand on Sirius' quaking shoulder. "We're going after him, don't fret," she soothed. "We'll find him."

"_How?!_" Sirius cried. "We haven't the slightest where he is or anything, or…"

"Shaddup." Sapphira pushed the plate of pancakes toward him. "Here, have a good ol' fashioned Muggle breakfast and I'll explain."

"Eschplain what?" Sirius asked around a mouthful (that boy could eat if Armageddon was knocking on his door!).

"Wait, here come the others," Sapphira cautioned, motioning toward the stairwell. James, Peter, and Lily, all looking considerably disheveled came practically running down, tripping over one another in the process.

James jumped over the last few steps and came rushing toward Sirius and Sapphira. "You told her yet?" he asked Sirius, panting.

Sirius looked darkly (though not nearly as darkly as before) at Sapphira. "Aye, but she already knew. She helped him go last night!"

James choked one the bite of toast he had just taken. "Mmmph, MMMPH??" He opened his eyes very wide and his face started to go the same shade as Sirius' a few minutes earlier. Then he went slightly bluish and started hacking until Lily rushed over and pounded him on the back. Breathing heavily and trying to regain his composure he sat down heavily and stared at Sapphira. 

"Calm thyself," Sapphira said taking a sip of beloved coffee. "I know how to find him. Do you really have that low of an opinion of me that you think I'd send the git off in search of his beloved with _my_ bag, with nothing but a silly dream to go on?"

Lily grinned. "Never lost faith for a second," she stated proudly, clapping an arm around Sapphira's shoulders. "Carry on, old girl!"

Smiling at her friend, Sapphira simply stated, "I spelled it."

"What?" Peter said, uncertainly. "You, erm, you mean, like ABC and so on?"

Next to him, an enlightened expression was spreading on Sirius' face. He leapt up suddenly, ran around the table, and kissed Sapphira soundly on the lips. "You bloody _genius_!!!" He shouted, pulling the slightly dazed girl to her feet and lifting her off the ground in an excited embrace.

Lily, James, and Peter sat very still, with confused expressions on their faces. Lily tentatively raised a hand. "Er, Sirius? Did we miss something?"

Still holding Sapphira, Sirius looked, surprised, at his friends. "Don't you get it?" he asked. "She put a spell on her _bag_! A tracking spell! She can find Remus as long as he's carrying the bag!" He gently set Sapphira on the ground, looking at her with great admiration and respect. "A regular bloody genius, we have here!"

Sapphira smiled broadly. "Well, I'm not stupid. I think I deserve extra points for that one!" She winked at Sirius, "After all I was half asleep. The poor boy had no idea what I was whispering when I handed over the bag to him!" She glared sternly at the group. "There was no need for yelling at me, I know what I'm doing. Have a little faith!"

Lily jumped up, "All right, then! Let's pack and get going! Phira can tell us where he is as soon as we're packed, then we can catch him and go find Fi wherever he thinks she is! He must have great trust in his vision to just go off and leave, so there's a chance he might be right!" Lily jumped up from the table and grabbed Phira's hand. "C'mon, let's get goin–"

Her outburst was interrupted by a noise from the entrance to the hall. A man, about six feet in height with clear blue eyes and dark brown hair had opened the door with a loud crash. He was wearing blue denim, and the apron of a fishmonger. His eyes were red from crying, and a small boy was tightly grasping the man's hand. "Fiona!" The called in a thick, hoarse voice. He looked around frantically, and called out to the innkeeper, "Where's me daughter?"

The innkeeper looked stunned. "Mr. McLellan, I don't rightly know. I dun think she checked in last night, sir." He scanned the tables until his eyes fell upon that table at which the five teenagers were clustered. "Ye c'n try askin' them, though."

Mr. McLellan walked briskly over to the table and looked each of the occupants in their eyes. "Where is she?" he asked quietly. "Where's me daughter, Fiona?"

The small, dark-haired, dark-eyed child looked up at them from his place next to his father. "'Lo," he said, looking up at the faces high above him. "I'm Liam. Where's Fi? She's me sister, y'know. An' even tho' she can be a bit mean sometimes, I still love 'er. D'you know where she is? Da - Da say's we can't find 'er" He looked up with an earnest face, lower loip trembling ever so slightly.

Lily got on her knees beside the child. She spoke, half to the child, and half to the father. "We don't know, Liam. But we're going to find her. We love her, too." She hugged the child tightly, and when he pulled away there were tearstains on her blouse.

There was a loud sigh, and everyone turned to look at Fiona's father. He made a feeble attempt to smile at the group around him. "God knows why I'm doin' this, but I am." He let out another loud, steadying sigh. "Go, go an' find her for me. Use yer magical stuff, though I don't really hold wi' it. Bring me little girl back to me." He whispered hoarsely, barely audible, "I canna lose them both." He turned away, and Sapphira sensed that he thought the whole thing was beyond his power to change. He may have been right.

***

A half hour later, everyone was packed and ready to go. They were leaving most of their belongings, bringing only what they thought necessary for a few-days-long trip. The rest they left in a single room, in separate piles for each person. They gathered at the foot of the stairs, checked out (except for the one room), and trooped outside into the late summer sunlight. 

"All right, Phira, what now?" James asked, hefting his bag over one shoulder, so that the other arm was free to wrap comfortingly around Lily.

"Right." Sapphira closed her eyes and puckered her brow, looking deep in concentration for a moment. She opened her eyes, looking rather embarrassed. "Er, does anyone have a map, or, um, a compass or something?" She blushed. "My sense of direction is about as bad as my knowledge of geography."

Peter, glad to be of help, took off his rucksack and started rummaging through its contents. He pulled out both a map and a compass, as well as a barometer, a miniature magical weather vane, an atlas, a tiny globe, and several other contraptions that told you whether or not you were lost. 

"Peter, we're going after Remus, not on a world expedition," Sirius remarked scathingly. He ran over the contents of his bag in his head: several pairs of clean underwear, a flashlight, a book (_Your Lover's A Dragon? Tame Her in 150 EZ Steps!_ By Sean Shagby), a pair of socks, a blanket, and a tiny wizarding radio, which got all the stations, muggle and wizard, in the entire world.

"Thanks Peter," Sapphira accepted the tools and closed her eyes again. After a few moments of map consulting and murmuring, she snapped her head up with a grin. "I know where he is!"

"Splendid!" cried James. "Where'd the bugger get off to?"

"Er, it's quite a walk," Sapphira said awkwardly. She closed her eyes halfway, and slowly traced a route on the map. "He walked all night, and wound up in Caer Lothlor…er, there he took a portkey…yes, he must have. She looked up. He's in London now, Diagon Alley, and still sleeping ata room at the Three Broomsticks!" Her face went from excited to sulky. "But we'll never catch up with him. It's an entire nights walk to Caer Lothlor, and then we need to find a portkey…"

"We'll worry about the portkey when we get to Caer Lothlor," said James briskly. I have a mode of transportation faster than walking. No, Lily," he said reassuringly to the girl who had suddenly gone white-faced beside him, "It's _not_ broomstick. Don't worry"

Lily, who was deathly afraid of heights, let out a sigh of relief.

Sapphira was growing impatient, "Well?" she asked. "How are we going to save all this time?"

"Easy," James replied smoothly. "You, Phira, and you, Lil, will both ride. So will Peter." He looked at Sirius, who nodded, and finished James' statement.

"James and I will run! We'll carry all three of you!" He put down his bag, and did a brief stretch. "After all," he said mischievously, "Deer and dogs can move much faster than humans!"

***

A few minutes later, Lily was straddling a huge, handsome deer, and Sapphira was performing a shrinking charm on the luggage. 

"Don't get too comfortable with me like this, Sirius, darling," Sapphira warned, straddling the great dog's black back. 

Sirius let out a puppy whine and a suggestive growl. James turned his antlered head and winked a long-lashed eye.

Lily and Sapphira exchanged looks and burst out laughing.

Peter, a skinny gray rat, scrambled up Sirius' side and then up Sapphira's arm until he reached a comfortable resting spot on her shoulder, half-hidden by her hair.

"Let's go, boys! Off to Caer Lothlor!" Lily called, as Sirius and James broke into walking, then trotting, then sprinting along the path to the wizarding settlement. 

_I wonder how long they can keep this up?_ Thought Sapphira, easing into Sirius' gait, relaxed with his broad shoulders and tight muscles rolling underneath her.

***

Less than two hours later, the gang reached the entrance to Caer Lothlor. James and Sirius, panting heavily, transformed back into their proper shapes. Peter changed shortly thereafter.

"I say!" he said brightly, what a splendid ride!"

Sirius and James had to be restrained from killing him.

Toting their shrunken luggage, they five strolled into the bustling town. After glancing around, they stopped in The Black Owl, the local pub, to ask directions.

"Excuse me, sir," Sapphira asked the barkeep. "Do you know where we can find a portkey to Diagon Alley?"

The old barkeep looked up from pouring a butterbeer for an impatiently squirming youth on the next stool over. "Diagon Alley?" He asked, with a raspy voice. "That'll be in London, eh?" Sapphira nodded. "Nay, t'last key was taken last night, but fer a pair o' pretty lasses like ye and yer friend there," he gestured at Lily, "ye can borrer some o' me Floo Powder an use that hearth o'er there." He grinned, showing a mouth with very fe teeth left. "'Ere's a pinch fer ye an' all yer friends."

The keep doled out the green powder, then went back to his work whistling softly, and pointed them to the fire place.

Peter was the first to go. "Diagon Alley!" he stated clearly, and stepped into the now shimmery green flames. He vanished.

One after the other, the rest followed suit. Soon, they all stood under a great red sign that read, "Welcome to Diagon Alley".

"Ah, good ol' London!" Sirius stated, and took a great deep breath. "Good ol' London air!"

"Yes, right. Good ol' London." James said hurriedly. "Right, Phira, where to next?"

"He's on the move again!" Sapphira answered promptly, brushing ash off of her dress. "He's headed north…he's not far away!"

"Which way?" asked Peter, getting so excited he started wheezing and had to be slapped on the back a few times by a very willing Sirius.

Sapphira took out Peter's compass and whirled around until she faced north. "Follow me!" she cried, dashing off into an alley.

"Excitable girl, isn't she?" James asked Sirius, as they started jogging after her.

"A regular dragon," Sirius, replied, shaking his head, and beginning to sprint to keep up with her. He winked at his friend. "Lucky animagi don't tire easily, isn't it?"

"Thank God."

"Look!" Lily cried. "Sapphira's stopping." 

They slowed and gathered around Sapphira, who was again consulting Peter's map. 

"He went this way," she said, running her finger along a thin brown line. "And this path leads to this forest, which leads to the Forbidden Forest!" She slapped herself on the forehead. "That dolt! What does he think he's doing?!"

"Relax, Phira," Sirius put an arm around her shoulders. "We'll find him, and soon." He smiled as she looked up at him. "You know where he's going, and there's nothing to worry about!"

"Er, actually…" Peter started to pipe up, quavering nervously. Everyone turned to look at him. He was looking up from consulting one of his weather-telling devices, and beds of sweat were forming on his forehead. He held up the shiny gold metal to show the group. "I, er, don't know exactly how to say this, but, um, did you know…er, that is…"

"Spit it out Peter, you're making _me_ nervous," James snapped.

In a very small voice, Peter finished his sentence rapidly. "There can be no mistake. Tonight's a full moon."

James, Lily, Sirius, and Sapphira all looked at each other. Perhaps Sirius best voiced what they were all thinking.

"Shit."

***

The sun was beginning to set, and now there was hardly any light streaming in through the leaves of the dense forest. The five walked along in silence, briskly swinging their arms with grim, set expressions on their faces.

"He must have figured it out, by now," James said suddenly, quietly. His knuckles were clenched so hard they were white, and his mouth was set in a thin line.

"He always starts to feel the changes when the sun starts to set," Sirius agreed, brow puckered, shoulders tense.

"We – we've g-got to-to get to him. Before he hurts hims-s-self. Or s-s-somebody else." Peter stammered, eyes round with fear.

They continued walking, and even the birds were quiet. A breeze rustled through the leaves, just starting to turn color for the coming autumn. The only sound was the thumping of their feet on the hard-packed loam.

Fifteen minutes later, as the last of the sun was disappearing on the horizon, a bloodcurdling howl split the unearthly silence of the forest.

"Moony!" James cried. His body ripples and within seconds, he was dashing through the forest as a stag. Peter also transformed, and leapt up onto Sirius' back as the gigantic dog tore off after the stag, echoing the howl with one of his own.

Lily and Sapphira exchanged horrified glances, and ran after their friends, pumping their legs and breathing hard.

"Remus!" Lily cried, as they stumbled into a clearing, nearly banging into James and Sirius, who had stopped abruptly on the edge of the opening. Remus was crouched in the center of the clearing, clothes ripped and red with his own blood. His hands clawed the ground, as he arched his back and sent another eerie howl into the coming night.

He looked up, past James, Peter, and Sirius, straight into the souls of Lily and Sapphira, who were clutching each other in fear. His eyes were yellow and glowing, pupil-less, nothing like the kind eyes of the friend they knew. He bared his teeth and snarled as his canines twisted and grew into fangs, built for ripping and tearing. A single ray of moonlight fell on his back, and he howled at the rising moon, tensing his muscles, and crawling in circles on all fours. He screamed in agony as a _crack_ was heard and his knees bent the wrong way, just as dense gray fur sprouted in a ridge along his spine. His back stretched and grew until it ripped his shirt entirely off, and his belt popped with a snap. Another unearthly howl/scream erupted from Remus' twisted throat, and his spine lengthened further into a skinny, whip-like tail, that was quickly covered in more coarse fur. He looked into Sapphira's eyes and raised a hand. She watched as the palm became horny and pad-like, as his fingers shortened and his fingernails grew into razor sharp claws. Remus' face lengthened into a broad muzzle that distorted into an evil smile. With a final howl and a last shudder, the transformation was complete. Remus licked his lips with a long, red tongue, roared menacingly, and leaped, straight for Sapphira's throat.

A black shadow caught him in mid-leap and knocked him, growling to the ground. Sirius bared his own fangs, and pressed Remus' throat to the ground with a massive paw. Remus howled and struggled, slashing at Sirius with his teeth and claws, snarling his fury. James sprang over Sirius and firmly pressed Remus' side with his antlers. Peter then rushed over, and sunk his teeth into Remus' thrashing tail.

Within seconds, the wolf that had been their friend ceased his struggles and lay still, breathing heavily. James dug his antlers in a little harder, and stepped back, just as Peter let go of the great plumy tail and Sirius stepped off and backed toward the girls. 

Remus stood on all fours and shook briefly, taking in his surroundings. His eerie eyes fell upon Lily and Sapphira, and he stepped back, stumbling and whining like a puppy caught chewing on a slipper. Remus' huge gray head turned to James, and then to Sirius, and the to Peter. Then he let out a great, mournful howl, padded softly over to a nearby tree, and lay down. Peter, Sirius, and James joined him immediately, lying down so close that their bodies touched. James gave a nod to Sapphira and Lily. The nod plainly meant to sleep, and they had nothing to fear for the rest of the night.

Lily and Sapphira looked at each other, wide-eyed. How could they sleep after what they had just witnessed. They looked helplessly at James and Sirius.

Sirius gave a nod to James, who pushed more firmly against Remus. Sirius got up and softly moved over to where Sapphira was standing, shaking. HE grabbed her dress lightly with his teeth, and pulled her over to the opposite side of the clearing. He pulled down, causing her to sit in the roots of an old, moss-covered tree. He sat by her for a moment, then gently licked her cheek and returned to where Peter and James ere waiting. 

James then got up and elegantly strode over to Lily, prodding her gently with his antlers over to the same spot Sapphira lay. With a gentle nuzzle, he pushed her into the moss, and returned to Remus. 

Lily and Sapphira looked at each other again. They curled up next to each other, and were soon fast asleep.

***

"Ohhhhhhh," Sapphira groaned, as she was woken early the next morning by a big, wet tongue. She opened her eyes halfway and attempted to focus on the blurry picture of a black dog in front of her. "Sirius, go away," she moaned, pushing at his furry chest and wiping off her slobbery face.

Sirius changed back to his human form. "Hmph," he said, looking put out. "I was trying to be romantic. I thought girls liked to be woken by a kiss from a handsome guy."

"Not _that_ kind of kiss you mangy cur," Sapphira blinked in the bright sunlight and yawned, stretching in the soft moss.

Sirius leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. _Hmm, he smells nice. Like wet earth, and trees and stuff. He tastes good too! And he's warm…_ thought Sapphira, pulling him closer. "You're warm," she mumbled, running her fingers through his matted black hair.

"Wake up," he whispered, breaking off the kiss. He looked down, a mischievous light in his eyes. "I can see your panties."

Sapphira blinked again and looked down. Her dress, now soiled and muddy, had indeed come up during the night, and some of her underwear was showing. "So what?" She asked, hitching up her dress even further. "They're pretty."

"Come on, get up," Sirius grinned, helping her unsteadily to her feet. 

Sapphira suddenly recalled the events of the past evening. "Oh, Goddess, how's Remus? Is he all right?" 

"Yes, and no," Sirius said uncertainly, pointing to where Remus' figure was hunched in the shadows. "He's fine, physically, but he feels terrible about nearly killing you and Lil." Sirius shrugged, "He's been gathering firewood since he regained his shape an hour or so ago."

"But wizards don't need firewood," Sapphira was genuinely puzzled.

"Yeah," was Sirius' only answer, as Remus threw some more logs on top of the already very large pile of wood.

"Where are Lil and James and Peter?" asked Sapphira, thinking _I'd better go talk to Remus. Poor guy._

Sirius grinned. "Well, James and Lily took off a few minutes ago to 'find a spring'." Sirius snorted. "If that's what they're actually doing right now, break my wand and call me a muggle!"

"And Peter?"

"He went of to follow them a few minutes ago. You watch, he'll come back blushing beet red babbling garbage about how he couldn't find a spring, and they'll be following right after saying they've found one, both with silly grins on their faces."

"You're hardly one to be knocking silly grins," Sapphira smiled, kissing Sirius lightly. "I'm going to talk to Remus."

"I'll just, er, watch the camp, then, shall I?" called Sirius, a silly grin spreading over his face.

Chuckling slightly, Sapphira went into the woods, listening for Remus. An abrupt snap and an "Ouch! Damn!" betrayed his position.

"Remus?" She called softly, noticing a bit of robe sticking out from a patch of pricker-bushes. "Are you alright?"

"Leave me alone," came the somber reply. "I don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry, and you shouldn't be around me." There was a rustling noise, and his scratched and bruised head poked out of the bushes. His eyes were puffy, as if he'd been crying. "I'm a danger to you, Sapphira. You, and Lily, and especially Fiona." He shook his head. "You shouldn't be around me."

"Shuttup, let's get you out of this bush," was Sapphira's brisk reply. After a few minutes of struggling, Remus toppled out, bruised and cut, wearing a borrowed robe from James.

Sapphira righted Remus and puller more than a few burrs out of his hair and clothes. "Now, stop this nonsense about how we should lock you in a cage and never see you again." She brushed off his robes and shook him until he looked her in the eye. "You know Lily won't stand for that, and neither will I." She glared at him. "And if Fi caught you saying that sort of rubbish about _her_, I doubt your sorry ass would be able to sit for a month."

There. A twinkling of a grin in Remus' eyes. His lips twitched. He started to smile, then to chuckle. "You're right, you know, about Fi." He said. "It's just, I was so stupid, and I don't know how to forgive myself for being such a stupid idiot."

"Stop being redundant is the first thing you can do," snapped Sapphira. "Then, you can take us to Fi, and we'll be square." She took him by the shoulders and led him back to camp.

After Lily and James returned (Peter had come back while Sapphira was gone, as Sirius predicted, red and babbling), they all sat in a circle, and looked expectantly at Remus.

Remus took a deep breath. "Now," he started, letting his breath out very slowly. "Last night, I had a vision….."

A/N - Now it's Daine's turn…. Please review!


End file.
